


Spectacle Spectacular

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed VS Olga The Battle Continues, Glasses, Kink, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: A quiet morning gets steamy fast when Oswald shows Ed his new glasses.





	

Still in his pajamas, Edward slowly toddled his way downstairs to the table for Saturday morning breakfast. It had been a few days since their incredibly kinky adventure and Ed was thinking that perhaps if they left the house today, maybe they would go shopping for some fun accessories. His eyes were hazy, trying to rub away the sleep. He could smell their breakfast cooking and smiled when he saw Oswald sitting at the table. Edward was surprised at himself for sleeping in so late; then again, Oswald had given him a heck of a work out last night.

The level of trust between them had never been better and their love life had become even more intense than Edward could have ever imagined. He couldn't believe how happy they were. Business, both illegal and otherwise, was doing great. The people of Gotham were content and so were the criminals. Life was, for once, being surprisingly kind to Edward and Oswald.  
Ed smirked, leaning down and kissing Oswald's cheek softly. "Good morning, my love," he mumbled sleepily, taking his place at the table next to him. He reached over and affectionately patted his knee, asking, "Did you sleep well? You know, you could have gotten me up, too. But thank you for letting me doze."

"Good morning to you too." Oswald replied, a cheerful smile on his face. "I slept wonderfully. I just couldn't bring myself to wake you, you looked so cozy." He added with a grin, placing his hand on top of End's and giving it a little squeeze. 

Oswald had woken up rather early, normally one to wake Ed up right away, though he looked so peaceful this morning that he just couldn't bear to wake him. Oswald carefully got out of bed, limping his way out of the bedroom and downstairs to the table. He hadn't been sitting at the table long when Edward had come down to join him.

Olga came in, greeting them both and presenting Oswald with the morning paper. "Breakfast vill be ready soon," she said, nodding and returning back to finish cooking in the kitchen.

Oswald was sure to thank Olga when she handed him the paper, his eyes skimming over it and squinting. He had certainly been having more and more trouble reading lately, his vision getting worse with time. A few days back, he had gone out and bought a pair of reading glasses, admittedly having stolen Ed's a couple mornings in a row to read the paper. He grabbed the glasses out of the pocket of his robe and slid them on, finally able to read the smaller print.  
**  
** "Well, thank you again," Ed chuckled. It was rare for Edward sleep in like this and he had really enjoyed it. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot on the table when he saw Oswald slip the glasses on. He froze, nearly spilling the hot coffee everywhere. The little bit of light reflecting off the lenses, the sleekness of the frames... Edward realized he was getting hard and his face began to flush.

He cleared his throat, sipping at his coffee. He swallowed slowly, staring Oswald down and asking innocently, "When did you get those?"

Oswald raised an eyebrow curiously,  the way Ed was staring at him did not go unnoticed. "A couple days ago. You know how yours kept going missing in the morning? That was me," he replied with a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. "I can barely read anymore, so I figured I would get my own so you could stop being blind when you first wake up."

Oswald looked Ed over a moment, trying to figure out exactly what is was that had him so flushed and staring at him like a hawk. Then it clicked. Oswald flashed a devious little grin, setting the paper down and looking Ed over. "You've got a thing for glasses, don't you?" 

Edward scoffed, shaking his head in denial. "No, I mean, I haven't seen you really ever wear glasses before and they look very nice." He cleared his throat again, reaching down under the table to adjust his hardening cock. The pajama pants were very loose fitting and left very little to the imagination. He tried to ignore it, sipping at his coffee. 

Edward was getting worked up quickly, blushing bright. "I don't have a 'thing' for glasses, I think. I mean, I wear them myself and I don't get turned on looking at myself in the mirror and I've never really thought about that and oh, dear." He rubbed at his eyes, laughing at how flustered he was getting.

Oswald watched Edward squirm and ramble with an amused little smirk. He was a terrible liar, at least when it came to lying to Oswald. He rested his chin in his hand, index finger mindlessly running along the arm of the glasses. It was so cute, seeing Ed all flustered and blushing. It didn't happen very often. He let him ramble, knowing he would eventually stop denying it. 

Edward took a deep breath, trying to control his rambling. He bit his lower lip, looking Oswald over with a little sly smile. "Maybe... Maybe I do. Because they do look very, very nice on you." Edward watched Oswald's finger dance along the glasses intently, his heart starting to thump away in his chest. His boyfriend looked so sexy right now. He wasn't sure why it was so hot, but it was setting his blood on fire.

Oswald was right, as usual. He leaned in, flashing a charming little smile. "You are an absolutely _terrible_ liar, you know that?" he teased affectionately, eyes falling to Ed's lips, watching as his tongue ran over them, a little shiver running down his spine. He was such a sucker for Ed's perfect lips. "Thank you," he nodded, letting his knee bump against Edward's under the table. "Perhaps breakfast can wait?"

Ed nodded slowly, scooting closer and taking Oswald's hand. He slid it up his thigh to his rock hard cock. He wanted to show him how turned on he was, his voice low and wanting as he said, "It's definitely going to have to wait."  
Edward leaned in, his mouth greedily seizing Oswald's, his tongue sliding in against his. With his other hand, he reached over and began slipping his fingers up his shirt. He didn't care if Olga walked in. He wanted Oswald, right then and there. 

Oswald didn't hesitate to let his tongue brush back against Ed's, groaning softly into the kiss as he felt his boyfriend hands working over his stomach. Normally, he would have dragged Ed to their bedroom, but he couldn't refuse him. It would be cruel to make him wait. 

Oswald crawled over into Edward's lap, grinding their hips together in a tauntingly slow fashion. He only broke the kiss to trail his lips down over Edward's throat, biting down hard. His hands made quick work of unbuttoning Edward's shirt, letting his fingers trail over the newly exposed pale skin, nails dragging down his chest to his stomach. 

Ed grabbed Oswald's hips, grinding hard against him. The slow pace was a miserable tease and Ed wanted him so terribly. He sighed, his head tipping back to enjoy his lover's mouth at his neck. He whined softly, his hands squeezing Oswald's sides impatiently.

Ed spared a hand to shove away the coffee and cups, clearing a spot on the table. Dishes clattered to the floor, but he didn't care. He grabbed Oswald tight, lifting him up to sit on the table's edge. He grunted, shrugging off his unbuttoned pajama shirt as he stood up, trying to pull Oswald's top off. He could barely take his eyes off of him, those damn glasses. 

Oswald loved how easily Edward could just pick him up and toss him around. There was something about it that sent a shiver down Oswald's spine every single time. He helped Edward with his own shirt, quickly tugging it over his head and tossing it to the ground. He loved when Edward got like this, so desperate he could hardly contain himself. 

Edward grabbed him by the back of his neck, kissing him hungrily. He loved how both of their glasses clicked together as they kissed, the sound was weirdly erotic to him. He continued to grind into him, completely forgetting all about their breakfast.

Oswald eagerly returned the hungry kiss, nipping and sucking at Edward's lower lip. Oswald was thoroughly enjoy the feeling of Ed's hips rutting against his own, moaning shamelessly into the kiss. He shoved a hand between them, pushing Edward's pajama pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock, his fingers wrapping around it firmly, his thumb working over the head of his cock as he began to stroke him eagerly. 

Oswald's free hand found itself tangled into Edward's hair, giving it a sharp tug, panting softly into their kiss the more and more worked up he got. It really didn't take much for Ed to get him going, but fuck, there was nothing that made him harder than seeing Edward so desperate. There was something about him losing that firm grip on control that made Oswald equally as desperate. 

"Fuck me," Oswald pleaded desperately against his lips, breakfast completely forgotten. It didn't matter that anyone could walk in on them at any moment,  all he could focus on was how badly he wanted Ed.

"God, yes," Edward gasped against Oswald's lips. Those sweet words nearly sent him over the edge. He was groaning with every stroke his lover gave his cock, his hands racing to pull off Oswald's pants, wiggling out at least one leg and yanking down his underwear. Just enough to be able to get to him. He couldn't remember ever wanting to fuck him so badly.

Ed broke their kiss to lick his fingers, sloppily, messily; reaching down and teasing Oswald between his legs, making him slick enough to slide into him. Ed couldn't wait another second, grabbing his cock from Oswald and ramming it in. Edward let out a loud cry, his grip returning to his lover's sides as he began to slam into him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, watching those beautiful blues behind those captivating frames. 

Oswald's head tipped back, his jaw going slack as he felt Ed's cock sink into him, letting out a shamelessly loud moan. One arm stretched out behind him to steady himself, the other hooking around Ed's shoulder. He bit down on his lip hard, trying to keep himself from screaming, Edward's relentless, rough thrusts making him see stars. 

Edward moved in to kiss him, his mouth running feverishly over his lips and his jaw. He nipped at Oswald's ear, teething biting at the arm of the glasses. God, this was so hot; Ed couldn't explain it. As tooth met metal, he found his hips bucking up into Oswald's even harder, panting loudly. 

Oswald wrapped his good leg around Ed's waist, pulling him impossibly closer, his hips grinding down to meet each and every thrust. When he felt Ed's mouth and teeth against his ear, he buried his face in the taller man's neck, muffling his loud moans against the pale skin. "Fuck, Ed...don't stop," he pleaded, panting and breathless. 

When Edward's cock hit just the right spot, Oswald's nails dug into his shoulder,  his other hand moving to grab his lover's, leading his hand down to his cock. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that all of this started over a pair of glasses, but fuck if he wouldn't be wearing them every chance he had. "Close," he panted against his neck, pressing feverish kisses there, leaving marks all over the place like a damn horny teenager.

Edward could always tell when he hit that special spot inside Oswald. The way his body tightened, the way he would claw at him, the sweet sounds of his panting; God, he loved it. It made his loins ache. He could feel his own climax approaching, burning hot inside him. He kept his hips hitting at that one angle, eagerly grabbing Oswald's cock when he led him to it, savagely jacking him off in the same rough pace.  
  
"Uh huh," Edward gasped against his lover's flesh, "Come. Come for me!" Ed was so close, whimpering and whining as he tried to hold off. He was starting to feel light headed, sweat already pooling down the back of his neck. The rhythm of his hips never slowed, only becoming more desperate and rough. He wanted Oswald to come first, he wanted to feel his lover's body shake beneath him.

Oswald loved how Ed knew him inside and out, knew how to make him writhe with pleasure, how to leave him a desperate mess. As Edward's cock hit the right spot over and over, mixed with the feeling of his hand jerking him off so roughly. Fuck. It was enough to make him whimper and moan, desperately clawing at Ed's back.

It didn't take long after Edward commanded him to come before Oswald just couldn't hold off any longer. His body went tight around Edward's cock, coming hard all over his boyfriend's hand and stomach. Oswald muffled his screams against Edward's shoulder, panting heavily as he rode it out as long as he possibly could. He felt his orgasm wash over him, feeling like his skin was on fire, completely consumed by the overwhelming pleasure, keeping his hips grinding down against his boyfriend's eagerly, wanting to feel him come inside of him so badly.

As Oswald came, Edward watched it shoot all over his stomach and fingers. God, yes. This was when Oswald looked the most perfect; lost in pleasure, completely and utterly his. And there, that beautiful moment when Oswald pressed his hips down and Ed could feel him tensing up around his cock as he orgasmed. It was more than enough to bring Ed to his end.

Edward couldn't even speak coherently, a passionate scream leaving his lips as he finally came. He thrusted his hips with every shudder, finding Oswald's mouth and kissing him ferociously. He could feel himself unloading inside his lover, hot and sticky, fearing he was going to start spilling out onto the table from how intense it felt. Even after he was spent, he still found himself moving his hips, slowly riding out the last few quivers of climax inside him. 

Edward pulled back, gasping for breath from all of his efforts, smiling happily. He was absolutely thrilled with how this morning had gone. He wrapped his arms around Ozzie's waist, pulling him close and nuzzling against his cheek. He kissed Oswald's nose, his tongue playfully running over the bridge of his glasses. "I really, really like those."

Oswald couldn't help but smile, his cheeks a little red as Edward's tongue ran over the bridge of his glasses. "I can certainly see that." he mused, panting softly as he slowly caught his breath. He nuzzled against Ed's jaw, letting out a contented little sigh. He stole a quick kiss before peeling away, turning his head when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. 

He and Ed quickly shuffled to get their clothes back on, though Oswald was still sitting on the table in front of Ed when Olga came in. She took one look at them, the broken dishes on the ground and quickly put two and two together. She muttered to herself in Russian, glaring at Ed when Oswald's back was turned before setting their breakfast down on the table and starting to clean. 

Ed had managed to pull his pants and such back up so Olga didn't get too much of a show. He grimaced when Olga stared him down; that woman absolutely despised him and the feeling was entirely mutual. He gave her a nasty look in return, hoping that Oswald wouldn't notice the exchange. Chances were that he would only notice Ed's nastiness; Olga's foul acts always seemed to somehow magically escape Oswald's attentions.  
**  
** Oswald, trying his very hardest not to laugh, knowing they had been caught, lowered himself down off of the table and made his way back to his chair, folding his hands in his lap as he sat. "Thank you, Olga. You may go, we'll handle getting this mess cleaned up," he finally said, hoping she wouldn't be too annoyed with them. After all, she was his favorite among his house staff.  

Edward scoffed at Oswald's offer, snorting, "We will?" He sighed. The mess was their fault; mostly Oswald's, Ed had decided for wearing those glasses. But wasn't that what this wicked woman was paid to do? To clean up their messes? He knew he would probably get nowhere with Oswald trying to argue, so he began to kneel down and started picking up the pieces of the broken dishes. Maybe this would score him a few potential brownie points with Olga.  


Ed tidied up as best as he could, satisfied that he had done enough and grabbed the breakfast tray. He set it down where they had been sitting, leaning down and giving Oswald a sweet kiss. "That woman hates me, you know."  


Oswald raised an eyebrow at Ed's scoff, his head cocking to the side, trying so desperately to figure out who the fuck Ed thought he was talking to. But when Ed gave in and began picking up the pieces, he quickly calmed right back down. This little constant battle between Ed and Olga was exhausting. Olga was generally smart enough to not be rude to Ed in any obvious sort of way around Oswald, though he had caught a glare here and there. 

Returning the sweet little kiss, Oswald rolled his eyes as Ed pulled back. "She doesn't hate you. You're being overdramatic," he nodded, waving a hand dismissively, reaching for a piece of toast. "Perhaps she doesn't like you as much because you're so rude to her. She _is_ a person after all, not just nameless staff." 

Oswald had a soft spot for Olga, especially after he and Ed's short time apart. She had been the one who sat with him while Oswald fell apart, doing her very best to keep him from coming entirely unglued. He had fallen asleep, a drunken, crying mess by the fireplace more times than he could honestly remember and Olga had been the one to move him to the couch to tuck him in. Even if Ed was right and she did hate him, they would simply have to learn to get along, because neither of them were going anywhere.

"I'm rude to _her_?" Edward said, more than a little indignant. He sat back down, poking at his scrambled eggs absently with a fork. There, right in the middle, there was a large piece of egg shell. It had most certainly been placed there deliberately, but Ed chose to say nothing and picked it out silently. He wasn't sure when the battle between himself and Olga had begun. From the moment he had met her, even before he and Oswald were officially involved, it had felt as if she didn't like him.

Ed pouted, eating a few bites of his eggs, on the look out for more shells. "I am not being dramatic," he said, perhaps just a bit dramatically, "She hates me and you are completely blind to it. I have tried to be nothing but kind to her! Did you just see the way she looked at me?" He narrowed his eyes, adding, "She probably spits in my food, you know."

Oswald sat back and let Ed rant, used to their little feud at this point. He just figured one of them would eventually tire of their constant, endless bickering and it would sort itself out. Oswald didn't genuinely care for very many people, so being thrust in the middle of two that he cared for a great deal, he was more than happy to just stand back and only interject when he absolutely had to.  
  
Edward sighed, knowing that Oswald could probably catch Olga actually spitting in Ed's food and laugh it off as a misunderstanding. He decided to change the subject to something more pleasant. The morning had started off so nicely, he didn't want to bog it down with fussing about his never ending feud with the help. 

Ed leaned over and kissed Oswald's cheek, saying, "The fundraiser for the children's hospital is tonight, the one for renovating the surgical ward? It's being hosted by Wayne Enterprises and it starts at seven o'clock. The Mayor is naturally expected to attend."

When the subject changed, Oswald let out a little sigh of relief. He picked at his breakfast, smiling softly at the little kiss against his cheek. Thank goodness he had Ed to keep track of his schedule, having completely forgotten about the event all together. "I must confess, it slipped my mind entirely," he mused, leaning in and pressing a sweet little kiss to Ed's lips. "I presume I have a plus one? I do hate going to those events alone." 

Edward chuckled, not surprised that Oswald had forgotten about it. It was part of why he felt so needed. The schedule for Mayor alone was very intense; but Mayor _and_ King of the Underworld? It was a full time job, one that Edward did very well. "Yes, you do have a plus one," he said, finishing off the eggs and nibbling at his toast. 

Oswald and Ed had slowly become less and less secretive about their relationship. Anyone that could attempt to use it against them certainly already knew. But he had never asked Ed to formally go as his date to any of the events, though it wasn't like the rumors hadn't already begun to spread. "You should come with me... as my date, not just my Chief of Staff..." Oswald had no idea why actually asking Ed made him feel so nervous, but it did. He was just hoping Ed would be on board as well.

When Oswald suggested that he come as his date, Ed was surprised. He smiled softly, looking over Oswald carefully as he considered the offer. Their relationship was no longer the carefully guarded secret that it once was. Maybe it was about time that they came out publicly as an item together. Most of Gotham probably already suspected it if the tabloids were to be believed. There was something that Edward had been planning to ask Oswald for a while, something that he wanted to do. Maybe tonight would be the night.  
  
A romantic charity ball at Wayne Manor, no doubt with champagne and roses and live music... What better way to celebrate coming out as a couple than to ask the man he loved to marry him? 

Edward took Oswald's hand, giving it a little squeeze as he teased, "Why, Mr. Cobblepot. Are you asking me out?" He laughed, kissing his lover's knuckles. "I would absolutely love to."

Oswald smiled brightly when Ed accepted, letting out a sigh of relief. He figured it could have gone either way. Even if their relationship wasn't the secret it once was, Oswald was a man who thrived off of attention, loving every ounce of limelight he could get. Ed generally preferred to stay behind the scenes. Oswald would have entirely understood if Ed had declined. 

"Good, I'm so glad." Oswald grinned, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Edward's lips, nuzzling his nose against his cheek before he pulled back. He stood up from his chair, leaving the dishes for Olga to grab, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Ed's head before he could stand, something Oswald rarely had a chance to do seeing as how Ed towered over him. 

"I'm going to take a shower. Of course, you are more than welcome to join, Mr. Nygma," Oswald said with a sly little grin. He hummed happily to himself, heading upstairs towards their bathroom. He had little doubt that Edward would soon be right behind him.

Edward watched Oswald leave, most definitely intending to join him for that shower. He wondered if Oswald would wear the glasses still. He licked his lips, enjoying the last little taste of his lover's mouth as he thought about it. But first, he had to make sure that a very special item had not been disturbed. 

It was difficult to keep secrets from Oswald, especially something like this. So, naturally, he hid it in the one spot he knew Oswald would never bother looking; the very back of the desk drawer where he kept the schedule log book in his office.

Edward left the dining room, hurrying down the hallway He swung open the door and who should he find standing there? Of course, it was Olga, snooping through his things! He was about to start yelling, but he froze in place. In her hands, Olga had the box. Not just any box, but the little black velvet box that held a very special and very valuable item. He stuck a finger out at her, his voice a hiss as he snapped, "You. You put that down, right now! You have absolutely no business messing with that."

Olga always tended to snoop when she was cleaning Ed's office, always looking for some way to irritate Ed, even if it was just moving one little thing out of place. When she had come across the little black box, her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it up to take a look. Just in time for Ed to come waltzing in, rolling her eyes as he scolded her. 

She simply turned around, handed the box to Edward and folded her arms over her chest. She wasn't intimidated by much of anything, especially not Ed. "Mister Penguin deserves _better_ ," she scoffed, leaving it up to Ed to decide if she had meant the ring or him. 

Ed gritted his teeth, angered by how little Olga seemed to care about messing with him. It was absolutely infuriating! When she said that Oswald deserved better, Ed stared dumbly. The ring? That was a hand crafted white gold ring with imported violet diamonds and... Wait, had she meant him? He snatched the box when she offered it, snarling softly.

This woman went out of her way to make his life miserable, but Oswald adored her. So, even as Ed glared and imagined cutting her into several pieces to stuff inside a suitcase, he knew he wouldn't touch a hair on her head. Ozzie wouldn't stand for it. 

After a moment of staring each other down, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. "I saw nothing." she assured him, knowing in the back of her mind that even if she didn't like him, Ed made Oswald happy. She wasn't going to ruin the surprise.

"Thank you," Edward said, straining a polite smile. "You won't have to keep it a secret for long. I'm asking him tonight." He tried to give her a friendly look, but it felt fake and he was sure Olga could see right through the attempt. He could only hope she appreciated him trying.

In the distance, he could hear the water flowing from upstairs as it rushed through the old pipes. He grinned, genuinely happy, practically slipping past Olga as he hurried up to the shower to join Oswald. They had the whole day to prepare for the charity and Ed was bubbling with excitement. It was going to be the best night of their lives.  



End file.
